


Together Like That

by thatcaliber



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcaliber/pseuds/thatcaliber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps that was what first caught his attention—that hidden vulnerability and the desire to bring it to the surface and hold in in his hands. Forbidden fruit if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, remind me not to re-read old fic ever again. Someone take my comma key away from me please! Try to find joy in this schmoop, despite my ridiculous overuse of commas!

Blue eyes gazed up at him from under long blonde eyelashes. For once the eyes looked vulnerable and a little scared. Usually they were sure and strong, like the rest of him. Tom hardly knew Chris was even capable of this softness. He’d caught small glimpses of it during the months of filming together, almost always when they were alone. Perhaps that was what first caught his attention—that hidden vulnerability and the desire to bring it to the surface and hold it in his hands. Forbidden fruit if you will.

  
Now he balanced above Chris’s naked body, his heart swelling, speechless. For a long time now he’d quietly cultivated his feelings for Chris, not sure if they were mutual. At times he felt a mirror of his own warmth from Chris, and other times he watched Chris recede into himself, leaving a scared emptiness in the space between them. Tom wasn’t a fool and the taboo nature of his attraction was an ever-present uncertainty hovering over him. However, at tonight’s dinner with the cast, when Chris looked Tom in the eye and Tom felt that familiar warmth bubble up in his stomach and seep through his limbs, he knew tonight would be the night he finally crossed the line they had tenuously drawn.

  
As they were leaving, he’d placed his hand gently on Chris’ upper arm and said in that soft, warm voice of his, “Would you like to come back to my room for a bit?”

  
And Chris agreed.

  
But once they got there they lapsed into an awkward silence full of flitting eyes and nervous hands. Tom opened his mouth only to close it again resignedly. What could he even say? He honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. Finally he’d decided on actions since his usually intelligent and carefully crafted words had somehow failed him.

  
Lifting himself off the bed, he’d walked over to Chris, who had been sitting in one of the room’s very square plush chairs with his legs crossed and his chin in his hand. He wasn’t looking at Tom when he walked over, but as Tom knelt on the floor in front of him and gently took Chris’ massive hand in his own, Chris’ eyes had flickered to meet his before he'd quickly pulled them away again. Too scared to move, too scared to speak, he’d simply sat stiffly in his chair. He'd kept his chin in his hand and his eyes trained on the floor to his left, trying not to show any emotion. Yet there was no doubt Tom had felt the tremble in his hand.

  
He cared for Tom and that terrified him. The feelings were fiery and overwhelming and completely foreign. Not that he had never been in love before, but not with a man. Not with a man like Tom. Tom was brilliant, sophisticated, fun, humble, dedicated, strong in that alluring and understated sort of way.... There were no other men like Tom. Chris couldn’t sort his feelings into any sensible kind of order and that petrified him.

  
So while Chris would have loved to breathe in every bit of Tom and hold him inside until he could feel him in his bones, his fear made him cringe into himself and hide from Tom so that the man’s roots couldn’t grow deeper into his heart. But just then, with Tom’s long fingers wrapped around his hand, he’d found it impossible to move away. Or move at all. But then Tom had softly pressed his warm, thin lips to Chris’ hand and he’d gasped, his limbs all flailing at once. Tom had held firmly onto his hand. “Tom, please,” he’d cried, trying to yank his hand out of Tom’s grasp like a dog in a trap. He’d put his other hand on Tom’s and tried to pry it off, but Tom held fast, staring at him with intense eyes. Really, considering his size, Chris could have easily torn Tom’s hand off his if he’d tried harder, but he didn’t want to hurt Tom.

  
He tried a firmer voice, “Tom.”

  
Tom let go. “I don’t believe you,” he’d responded in a low, even voice. Not angry, just sure.

  
“Don’t believe what?” Chris had snapped.

  
“That you don’t feel the same. I saw it in your eyes just now. I felt it in your hand.”

  
“Don’t talk like that, Tom,” Chris had growled at him, his voice thick. “We can’t do this, mate. We both know it won’t end well.”

  
“But you don’t deny it,” Tom had said evenly.

  
Chris sputtered before starting again, “Of course I do!”

  
Tom had raised an eyebrow.

  
Chris had growled at him again.

  
“Tonight, Chris,” he’d said, his eyes sweltering. “Only tonight. No one has to know and it never has to happen again. Just allow me your love for one night.”

  
Chris had wanted to argue, he really had, but before he knew it Tom’s gorgeous fucking eyes had planted themselves inside him and he knew he was done. Because he could say anything he wanted, but the truth was that he craved Tom just as much as Tom craved him. He’d let his guard down for a second and the man’s roots had taken over.

  
And then his hands had been on Tom’s cheeks and his lips on Tom’s mouth.

  
Tom had reveled in the victory of Chris’ strong mouth finally against his. He had lifted his left hand to rest atop Chris’ on his cheek, gingerly running his fingertips along the ridges of Chris’ knuckles. With his other hand he reached out and pulled himself closer to Chris, but softly and slowly, as if Chris were a deer he was trying not to scare away. Chris had responded by hastily scooting closer to the edge of the chair, very unlike a deer, planting the kneeling Tom firmly between his legs. Tom arched forward, trying to close as much of the distance between them as possible. He’d thought that finally touching Chris would abate the desperate hunger in his chest, but it had only intensified it to an almost unbearable level. At that moment he’d known that no amount of closeness would be enough, but he would try. So he had dropped his hands to Chris’ jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. Chris helped shrug it off, his hands clutching at Tom’s own. Tom had slipped his hands up Chris’ shirt to feel his solid chest and stomach. The man truly was built like a house.

  
As the fire in his body loins had grown hotter, Tom clumsily stood, vigilant to not separate their mouths, and pressed Chris back into the chair. Chris had bitten gently but urgently at Tom’s bottom lip and then he’d pulled the man’s shirt over his head, briefly breaking the lip lock that Tom had so carefully worked to keep intact. Tom had taken advantage of the momentary break to rid Chris of his own shirt, then, crawling onto the wide chair, Tom had smashed their mouths together again. Finally, gloriously, their hot chests were pressed firmly against each other. Tom had gasped and Chris had bucked his hips at the sound. Their chests had slid against each other with a maddening friction as their movements had grown more frenzied. In a flurry of hands and the remainder of their clothes, Tom had pulled Chris from the chair and pushed him onto the bed, swiftly crawling atop him.

  
And now, as he hovered over Chris, seeing the fear and uncertainty, but also the excitement and love in his beautiful eyes, Tom found himself bursting with more emotion than he could put a name to. The man’s dirty blonde hair had formed a messy halo behind him, a few strands tangled over his forehead. Tom gently brushed them back and pressed a soft kiss to the spot where they had been. He then moved down along Chris’ cheekbones, peppering soft kisses on his warm skin as he went. He put his mouth over Chris’ jawbone, suckling, and Chris’ breath caught. Tom darted his tongue out, licking up the hard line to the man’s earlobe and pulling it into his mouth.

  
As Tom nibbled his ear, Chris’ hands wandered feverishly and aimlessly up and down Tom’s back, nails catching every so often. Tom’s chest was so close to his, so very close. He could just barely feel Tom’s warmth radiating down and tickling over his own chest, setting his nerves on full alert in anticipation. It was maddening. Finally, impatiently, he yanked Tom down onto him, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together. Their erections slid gloriously against each other and a broken moan flew from Chris’ lips.

Finally.

  
Tom’s own moan rumbled in Chris’ ear, sending shivers down his spine as Tom’s breath tickled his ear. Tom could feel Chris shaking beneath him as he let go of his ear to rub his body ever so slightly up and down Chris’. He could feel the moans straining in his throat and he tried feebly to hold them back. After so long waiting he now had every inch of Chris to touch. He hardly knew where to start. He gently bit the man’s neck, and then sucked it. Chris’ massive body bucked slightly, despite his attempt to control it. Tom moved slowly, achingly down along his neck, along his collarbone. Chris was panting, unsure if he would last much longer if Tom kept fooling around. As turned on as he was, the simple contact of their skin was almost enough to send him over the edge.

  
Huskily he said, “Tom, I can’t hold—“

  
“Yes you can,” Tom cut him off evenly and authoritatively. He reached down suddenly, circling his fingers tightly around the base of Chris’ cock, holding them there. He moaned loudly at the sudden and magnificent touch, but Tom’s technique was working and he felt himself coming under control.

  
He then let go, putting both hands on Chris’ chest and squeezing tightly as he slid much lower, his mouth hovering tauntingly over Chris’ erection. Tom ran his hands down Chris’ chest and onto the sides of his thighs, letting them set there as he slowly flicked his tongue out and lightly drug the tip up Chris’ penis. Tom couldn’t help but smile as Chris groaned and his penis twitched. Gripping tightly onto Chris’ hips, Tom sucked the tip into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. He pulled his mouth away again, teasingly kissing down Chris’ thigh and inward to his balls. He gently swirled his tongue around them, then licked all the way back up and pulled Chris into his mouth. This time he moved painfully slowly as he took Chris’ length all the way in, his lips hitting the base of Chris’ cock. Chris moaned loudly, burying his fingertips into Tom’s lovely curly hair and pulling tight, trying not to buck into Tom’s mouth.

  
Tom moved slowly up and down for a few moments before suddenly jumping up and running off to the bathroom, leaving Chris hard and vulnerable and aching. Tom returned with a small bottle of lube. He stood there and simply looked at Chris a moment, impressed with the man’s physical stature. Of course he knew Chris had muscles on his muscles, but he was even more remarkable with every little thing bared to the world, no clothes to obstruct the vision. Tom crawled back on the bed, lovingly kissing Chris from his feet up to his mouth. Chris gently put one hand on the back of Tom’s head and the other on his shoulder as the man kissed. When Tom pressed their mouths together Chris could feel the smile in it.

  
Chris put his hands on the sides of Tom’s face, kissing him hard before grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over. Now on the bottom, Tom looked up mischievously.

  
“I’m done letting you have all the fun,” Chris grumbled and Tom laughed.

  
Chris kissed Tom forcefully, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Tom responded in kind, his breathing heavy. Chris was a much less patient lover, especially considering how worked up Tom had gotten him, so he grabbed the lube, squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, and adjusted himself to sit between Tom’s legs. He ran his slick hand down Tom’s erection, causing the man’s hips to buck, and down to his hole. He gently pressed his pointer finger to it, massaging before slowly sliding it in. Tom gasped and his back arched, his fingertips digging into the bed. Chris sat still for a moment, allowing Tom to adjust.

  
“Relax, Tom,” Chris reminded gently. He kissed Tom on his belly while he moved his finger around, stretching him the best he could. He slid his fingertip back and forth over Tom’s prostate and Tom moaned low in his throat. Chris had to fight his own moan at the sound.

  
Eventually he slid a second finger in, and then a third. Tom’s muscles clenched around them each time and he gasped, trying to get used to the fullness. Chris always whispered for him to relax and slowly moved his fingers apart, stretching him as much as he could while continuing to kiss everything he could reach. Tom was quivering beneath him.

  
“Now,” was all Tom could say when he was ready.

  
Chris grabbed the lube again, squeezing it out over his penis and spreading it around, twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to feel Tom’s warmth surround him. The slowness of the preparation had almost driven him mad, but the only thing he wanted more than to feel Tom was to not hurt him. He positioned himself between Tom’s legs, putting Tom’s feet on his shoulders. It was a good thing the man was so flexible. Chris pressed himself to Tom’s entrance, using his hand to rub the tip of his penis back and forth before setting it firmly against the hole so Tom could take him in. Chris had one hand on Tom’s stomach and the other on the headboard for balance. Slowly, Tom pressed himself against Chris, letting out broken cries and gasps of pleasure.

  
When Chris was finally seated completely in Tom he moaned roughly and tried to control his breathing. He held still until Tom squeezed his arms, signaling he was ready to move. Chris started slow and shallow, barely thrusting at all. He used his free hand to caress Tom’s face, his arms, his stomach. Tom looked up at him with hooded eyes and an open mouth, gasping ever so slightly. Chris grunted and picked up the pace a tad, cupping Tom’s cheek in his hand.

  
Tom was overwhelmed by the feeling of Chris inside him, the touch of his hand on his cheek, the sight of Chris’ body over his. He’d dreamt that this would happen, but never thought it really would. Briefly, he was saddened that this would probably be the only time they were together this way, but he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. For now he would just live in this moment alone because it was beautiful, more so than he could have dreamed.

  
Chris’ rhythm was gradually becoming quicker and harder and at this point Tom moaned with abandon. He saw no point in holding back anymore since he may never have this opportunity again.

  
“Chris,” he whispered breathlessly. Chris gave a high pitched, strangled moan in response, clearly pleasantly startled by the utterance.

  
Tom reached for Chris’ free hand, leading it to his erection. Chris gripped it and quickly moved his hand in time with his thrusts. Tom arched his back, on the verge of orgasm. He reached up with both hands, placing them on either side of Chris’ face, feeling his stubble, his sweat. Tom soaked in every second.

  
Finally Tom came, his muscles all tensing at once in glorious release. Chris watched as he tossed his head back, the cords in Tom’s neck straining against the skin. A moan ripped from his mouth as his seed covered his belly and Chris’ hand. Chris thrust harder against him, finally coming himself. He rocked out the waves of his orgasm, gently bucking against Tom, and then he finally fell on top of Tom, his head to the side of Tom’s neck. Tom wrapped his arms around Chris’ wide back, pulling him as close as he could and holding him there. Chris burrowed one hand behind Tom’s head and the other under his shoulder, holding him with as much energy as he could muster.

  
Together like that, Chris could feel Tom smiling into his neck. Together like that, Chris suddenly knew that he couldn’t just quit Tom Hiddleston—that this would not be the last time. Together like that, Chris was not afraid.


End file.
